Mickey's Gala Premier
Mickey's Gala Premier is a black and white Mickey Mouse short that was released on July 1, 1933. Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Clarabelle, and Horace attend the premiere of their latest cartoon, "Galloping Romance", at Grauman's Chinese Theatre. They arrive in a limo, walk the red carpet, and are surrounded by famous actors and celebrities of the time. Synopsis Mickey and the gang attend a premiere of his latest cartoon at Grauman's Chinese Theatre, and lots of Hollywood celebrities of the time are all there to see it. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar Celebrities *Ben Turpin *Ford Sterling *Mack Swain *Harry Langdon *Wallace Beery *Marie Dressler *Lionel Barrymore *John Barrymore *Ethel Barrymore *Laurel and Hardy *The Marx Brothers *Maurice Chevalier *Eddie Cantor *Jimmy Durante *Jean Harlow *Joan Crawford *Constance Bennett *Harold Lloyd *Clark Gable * *Adolphe Menjou *Sid Grauman *George Arliss *Joe E. Brown *Charlie Chaplin *Buster Keaton *Mae West *Helen Hayes *William Powell *Chester Morris *Gloria Swanson *Rudy Vallee *Will H. Hays *Greta Garbo *Ed Wynn *Wheeler & Woolsey *Bela Lugosi *Fredric March *Boris Karloff *Douglas Fairbanks *Will Rogers *Warner Baxter *Walt Disney Releases Television *''The Mickey Mouse Club, December 7, 1956 *Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #27 *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #72 Home video '''Laserdisc' *''Mickey Mouse: The Black and White Years - Volume One'' DVD *''Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Black and White'' Trivia *On September 1, 1939, “Mickey’s Gala Premier” was the final program broadcast by the BBC Television Service (today's BBC One) before it ceased broadcasting during World War II.The edit that rewrote history An urban legend about this final broadcast claims that due to the sudden outbreak of the war the BBC cut the cartoon short, even before it was properly ended. Despite this widespread belief, the cartoon was actually shown in its entirety and then followed by an announcement of later scheduled programming (which was never shown) and tuning signals. On June 7, 1946, the day BBC television broadcasts resumed after the war, Mickey’s Gala Premiere was shown again.The TV Room Plus: TV Listings *The cartoon “Gallopin’ Romance” was made exclusively for Mickey’s Gala Premiere. There is no separate Mickey Mouse cartoon with that title. However, both the title and the design of Pete's costume used in Gallopin' Romance resemble the true cartoon “''The Gallopin' Gaucho”. *Ed Wynn would later play The Mad Hatter in ''Alice in Wonderland (1951) and Uncle Albert in Mary Poppins (1964), among other roles in other Disney films. *Maurice Chevalier would later sing the theme song of the Disney animated film, The Aristocats ''(1970), as well as appear in the live-action Disney film, ''In Search of the Castaways ''(1962). He would go on to be named a Disney Legend, an award given to those who have made an outstanding contribution to The Walt Disney Company. *Helen Hayes would later play Mrs. Steinmetz in the Disney film, ''Herbie Rides Again. *Younger viewers often misidentify Will H. Hays to be Prince Charles , since Hays wears a royal robe and crown and has a long nose and large ears, identical to the way Prince Charles is often caricatured. However, Prince Charles was born in 1948, almost 15 years after this cartoon was made. *This was the first time Mickey interacts with humans. *The opening and closing song, Congratulations, Mr. Mickey Mouse in this cartoon were heard in the 1988 Disneyland cavalcade show, Mickey's 60th Birthday Bash. *At this point in time, the Mickey shorts were released through United Artists, but the only currently existing prints of this short are reissue prints that omit any mention of UA. However, the "titles" for the short-within-a-short “Gallopin’ Romance” still exist in their original form with the UA credits. This gives today's viewer an idea on what an opening of a Mickey Mouse cartoon might have looked like in the UA era. Gallery 18905.jpg 18906.jpg 18907.jpg 18910.jpg 18911.jpg 18912.jpg Tumblr n0fqesB4GW1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1rzl8DweM1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr l64fh2qIf51qzzxybo1 500.png GALA_PREMIERE.png Tumblr_nazzp79TXQ1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Mickeys_gala_premier_original_titles.jpg|A recreation of the original title card Tumblr ndeop0n2kP1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n9ljaitkUc1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg References Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:1933 shorts Category:Pete Shorts